What She Doesn't Know
by nekoNamine
Summary: While helping out in resolving a romance problem between Kairi, Sora, and Selphie, Tifa Lockhart realizes that love is catching up to her too - and it's nothing good. Spin-off story from 358/2 Days Lost. WARNING: Language, graphic fight scenes, and a love triangle that might make your head spin.


**Hello to my second (not really, if you count 358/2 Days Lost) fanfic! :D *cheers coming from me* XD**

**Okay, this story is a spin-off from 358/2 D.L., and the main character is Tifa, and sure, a lot of the stuff happening is coming from my life. And YES, I have this crazy crush. Which will be Cloud IN THIS STORY. :3 For the ones reading 358/2 D.L., the format will be the same for you guys. It helps me remember the format for the story too~ ;) There will be switch-offs on POVs too, and yeah. :) Like in 358/2 D.L., CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC. AND I NO OWN ANYTHING.**

***coughs* Anyways, I am STILL working on 'The Promise', it's just that this idea was bugging me for quite some time. DX**

**Please enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

**_Prologue_  
**

**_- Tifa POV -_**

Sighing, I threw down my backpack next to my desk and put my head down. I was in a crapload of stress and nothing, even school, was really helping me, especially the part of where Selphie was making Kairi's life a living hell. Taking in this sad, but true fact, my phone on my pocket suddenly buzzed, and I took it out from my pocket. My friend, Aerith, just texted me._  
_

**Are u okay?**

I huffed, then smiled. Leave it to her to be the mind reader. Tapping on my phone, I quickly sent back a response.

**Yeah. Dont worry abt it.**

Which was a total lie. Want to know why is that? _Cloud. _I don't know why, he seems... just _irritating _these days. I somehow get easily mad around him, but he doesn't give me back a reaction. Which didn't help me AT ALL.

**U sure? at lunch u were pretty stressed out.**

I wasn't surprised that she noticed these things. Aerith WAS Aerith after all... I was about to send another lie-filled text when she replied once more:

**Is it Cloud?**

I twitched. _Was the problem really... him? ...Nah. _Even if I tried convincing myself, I knew that it was him for a fact. Dammit.

**Yes. *sigh***

After I sent this message to Aerith, I had to face the facts.

One: I have no idea why Cloud is getting on my nerves.

Two: All I could think up of in my head was CLOUD. I smacked myself on the head and moved on.

Three: Realization dawned on me that Aerith wasn't really helping. DUH! Grumbling to myself, I received another text message:

**I have a theory. U might not like it, but it might be true. No offense, but face it, Tif.**

A shocker. I never really heard Aerith use that tone before... Looking down at my feet, I tried suppressing my face from flushing when I realized what Aerith was going to tell me before she even told me:

**U love him, Tif.**

* * *

**_- Kairi POV_**_ -_

I sat on my swivel chair in my room, twirling round and round when my phone rang. I quickly looked at the caller i.d. _Tifa?_ Confused, I answered my phone. "Hey, Tif, what's up-" I was cut off.

"Kai, help me here!" Tifa sounded deranged and ready to kill. It's not like that ever happened before. Well, it did.

"What's wrong?" I asked confusedly. She sounded a bit strange, in my opinion...

"N-No idea..." stuttered Tif. "Aerith was texting me and she told me that... that..."

Leaning forward, I said, "What did she say?"

"She said... She said that I love Cloud!" Tif choked out, obviously surprised. "You know him right? He was at your school in elementary!"

Of course, I knew who Cloud was. Quiet, athletic, quite a match for Riku, but, I never really talked to him before. He was a lone wolf, but he had a heated rivalry with Sephiroth. I think he has that rivalry, even now. But _Tifa _liking _Cloud..._

"How was Aerith sure?" I asked.

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY!" I flinched, and Tif continued, "But the more that I think about it... Oh whatever! I don't want anything to get in the way of me right now; I have _you_ to worry about." I gave off a faint smile when Tifa said that; she was a great friend, but she was also my bodyguard. Like that time when she punched Selphie in the face when the girl announced that she was dating Sora... My eyes darkened, and I tried to push away the thought.

"Thanks, Tif," I said weakly, "I feel loved." Tifa let out a laugh, but it all seemed fake.

"Never mind... I'll text you later, okay? And by the way, I'll be fine, don't worry about me!" Tifa tried to reassure me, but I doubted her still. But even my mind doubted myself... _She's strong, Kairi. She will be fine._

_...I hope._

* * *

**Neko:AND SO I JUST DUMPED IT ALL RIGHT HERE. A fast start, isn't it? o3o ****ANYWAY, I hoped you liked this first chapter~! Okay, prologue. Not really a chapter. So yeah. -.- It's long for a prologue, though! Well, in my opinion. XD**

**Tifa: I'm not THAT deranged! =3=**

**Kairi: Neko, did this really happen or not? o.o**

**Neko: This is just to start off the story, so in all honesty, NO. :D But I AM serious about Cloud easily getting on my nerves... I'm practically torturing myself with the truth here just so others can read it! BE THANKFUL, YOU READERS. o3o**

**Sora: *le random pop up* NEKO'S IN LOVE?**

**Neko: *brings out Busby's Chair* SHUT UP, SORA, OR I'LL WHACK YOU WITH BUSBY'S CHAIR FROM HETALIA. (Hurray for references! XD)**

**Sora: O.O|||**

**Neko: Anyway, please, review, and you'll recieve a virtual jar of Nutella o3o**

**Everyone: THANK YOU FOR READINGG~! :D**


End file.
